Late Night Talk
by Crazyfangirl500
Summary: After the events of 'Storm the Castle' Star feels guilty and could not sleep so she decides to go talk to Marco . Warning: Contains spoilers to the season final . You should probably watch it first before you read it.


**He** **y I know I should be working on the last chapter of Prom (my other Star vs the forces of evil story) but after I watched Storm the Castle I couldn't help but write this .**

 **I loved the episode though at the end I thought would have been a little more of a make up scene between Star and Marco . Don't get me wrong the hug was adorable but I wish there was more to it . So anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was now 3am in Echo Creek and the town was silent . Everyone in the town was fast sleep , dreaming pacefully in bed . Well almost everyone that was. Star Butterfly was currently sitting on her bed unable to sleep .

Star sighed and got up and walked out of her room . She made her way down the hall to Marco's room . She stopped in front of the door. Star knew she probably shouldn't bother him . He is probably sleeping right now but she couldn't help it . A lot had today and she need to talk to him.

Star knocked on the door and waited . After a minute she heard footsteps walking awalks the door. The door opened revealing Marco on the other side of it . He was in his pj's and his hair was messy . He clearly just had been sleeping , which made Star feel even worst.

"Star?" Marco asked still half asleep "Why are you up?"

"I...I can't sleep . Can we talk?" Star asked .

"F...fine, come on in. "

Marco moved aside so she could come in his room . Star walked in and went then sat on his bed . Marco went over and sat down next to her . He looked at her and he could tell she might have been crying .

"Star what's wrong ?" He asked.

"I've just been thinking about everything that has happened today." Star told him.

"Listen , if this is about the wand -" Marco started before Star interrupted him.

"I don't care about the wand Marco."

"But it ..."

"I know what happened Marco . I don't care about that right now though ."

"Then why are you upset?" Marco asked confused.

"I never got to apologize ." Star said .

"For what?"

"For what happened before you got captured by Toffee. I was being a jerk . You were just trying to save us back there and I was a jerk about it . I should have never have said what I did and I'm so sorry Marco ."

"Its okay Star ." Marco said , honestly he had gotten over that soon after it happened.

"No it's not Marco! I... I ... I said that I didn't even know why we were friends (Sorry if that's not exactly what she said but I know it's something like that. ) After everything you've done for me I can't believe I would say something like that . I was stupid and the worst part about it was that it was all my fault you got captured tonight ."

Marco stared at her in disbelief . He couldn't believe she blamed herself for what happened . He should have be more alert . He shouldn't have let his guard down . He did though and he got captured because of it .

"Star...star listen to me . None of what happened was your fault . I wouldn't have gotten captured if I was paying more attention . I should have known someone was in my room but I let my guard down and look where it got me."

"You shouldn't have to be worried about getting kidnapped in your own home Marco . You should be safe here but because of me you're not ." Star told him then sighed "You'd be better off without me in your life."

"Star don't you ever say anything like that again . You are the best thing that has ever happen to me . I couldn't imagine my life without you Star. You have made my life so much better Star . I would never want you out of it ." Marco said .

"But...but you almost died because of me tonight ." Star pointed.

"Star that wouldn't have been you're fault besides its thanks to you I'm fine . I know being friends with you , well , it will put me it danger sometimes but it is worth it. You are worth every risk that comes with being your friend Star . You make my life more exciting and enjoyable . I wouldn't trade that for anything ."

"Really?" Star asked him .

"Of course Star."

"Thank you." Star said hugging him .

Marco hugged her back . They stayed in another others arms for a couple minutes enjoying each other's company. They felt like this could last forever. A thought then came to Marco and he pulled away.

"Star now that we got that out of the way, can I ask you something?"

"Sure ." Star said,

"Why? " Marco asked.

"Why what ?"

"Why would you destroy the wand . Why would you put not only yourself but your kingdom in that kind of danger just to save me ? I'm not that important."

"Of course you are Marco . You mean more to me that that wand ever will. "

"But you are more in danger now then you ever were." Marco said.

"Don't worry about the wand Marco . My parents can fix it . Well ...hopefully..." Star said.

"What if they can't?"

"Well I guess we'll just have to live it . I don't need the wand Marco. I was taught how to fight a reason. It was so I would have a way to defend myself incase something ever happened to the wand. Sure it helps a lot but as long as I can fight for myself I don't need it ."

"Are you sure?" Marco asked .

"Yes I am and besides there's another reason why I don't need the wand." Star said.

"Really , what is it?"

"You." Star said "As long as I have you I don't need anything Marco. You're my best friend and nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you Star ." Marco blushed and said with a smile. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life ."

"I'm lucky to have you so well. " Star told him .

"It's pretty late Star . We should get to bed." Marcoo said.

"Okay goodnight." Star said and stood up before she could walk away he grabbed she arm .

"Wait why don't you sleep in here tonight?"

Star blushed a little bit "Um...sure." She said with a smile.

Marco laid in bed then moved over to make room for her . Star laid down and moved as close to him as she could . Marco smiled then wrapped his arms around her and cuddled into her . Star blushed at this action and cuddled back into him .

"Goodnight Star." Marco said

"Goodnight Marco."


End file.
